Victoria's Comeback
by Away To Neverland
Summary: This is my story for after Breaking Dawn. Someone brings Victoria & some others back to life. She doesn't know how or why but she finds herself in Forks. She hears about how Bella has become a vampire & has had Renesmee. Now she is planning and more evil.
1. Ch 1 Alive Again

So many questions raced through my mind. I didn't know how I was alive again. The last thing I could ever remember was fighting a Cullen and the new born I had turned, Riley, getting killed. Who had brought me back. I was running now and I had a certain place in mind. I ran until I stopped at the edge of Forks, Washington. I glared at the place. I didn't like it. It held mutts and oh so nice veggie vampires. Just the thought of bumping into one of them made me sick. But then with how I was supposed to be dead...giving them a scare would be...

"So much fun." I finished my own thoughts, speaking out loud then I ran through little Forks fast. Making sure that my scent wouldn't stay there. I didn't want them knowing I was back...yet. I remembered what they did to me...it made me angry...I never got my revenge for what they did to...

I stopped running at once. James. I looked around and wondered was he back to? I frowned and began walking after that. If he wasn't then what was the use of being back? James was everything to me...and the Cullens took him away...to save that annoying bloodbag Bella Swan. I growled lowly then breathed in. Their house wasn't far. I turned and walked the other direction. I saw a couple animals and rolled my eyes. "So weak." I couldn't help but say. I kept walking then breathed in another scent.

My eyes widened some and I knew that scent...I just knew it! "Victoria?" I turned around and saw Riley. I smiled slowly and put my hands in my pockets. "Riley...so nice to see you." He glared at me. I started getting an idea in my head...it slowly was forming...I wanted to get back at the Cullens and the mutts...but I couldn't do it alone. A smirk was tugging at the edges of my mouth but I held it back. I tried my hardest to look hurt by his glare. But he kept the glare up. "RIley I am so happy your back!" I went over to him and stood directly in front of him. He stepped back and I now noticed that his hands were in fists. "No your not. Believing you got me killed! All to get vengence for your precious James!" He growled lowly and I frowned. "And I regret that I really do."

"I had only done that because I thought you loved me! You never did but I always...Always! Loved you!" He yelled at me and I frowned more.

A smile was dieing to get out but I kept the frown and sad face in place. So thats how I would get to him...again. "I did..." I spoke in a gentle voice then walked around and stood behind him. I bent my right arm and set it on his shoulder and then kept my other arm straight as I placed it on his shoulder also. I started doing lazy, slow circles on his shoulder, moving them down to his chest lightly then back up. "I always did...Riley...you listened to that Cullen too much." I made my voice sound hurt and weak then spoke again before he could say a word. "It hurts me...that your angry at me...I came back to Forks looking...praying you were back as well...but now that I see you are...I see hate coming from you when you look at me...it hurts so much." I dropped my arms and stepped back. He turned slowly and looked at me. His expression?

Not a glare...yes sill anger and hate...but he was melting...coming undone with every word I said ever so slowly. This was so easy...and fun. "I don't hate you. Yes I am angry...you didn't care when I was killed...it didn't hurt you half as much as when James was killed!" I glanced down and he was right...after he had gotten killed I hadn't cared. Well for as long as I had been alive after that I hadn't cared. But I could still be cunning. And I sure as hell was going to be. "Riley...it did hurt me...so much more." I looked at him again and bit my lip. "I didn't care if I was killed then or not...I had lost you." I could see that he tried to keep the anger in place. I could see he was trying to keep his clenched jaw and that serious look. But I could see I was getting to him...he was losing everything. "But...I should go you probably don't want to hear anymore." I walked around him and took my hands out of my pockets. He caught my hand and before I smirked. The smirk vanished quickly when I turned around and looked at him with the hurt expression and the sad eyes. "Victoria...I don't hate you and I'm not angry anymore...I didn't know you felt that way...I had no idea." I looked him in the eyes. He looked back and I could just think of this as an old throw and catch game.

I took my hand from his slowly and glanced down. "I'm sorry I didn't show it." I looked at him again. "But I see your still angry...so...I should go." I turned away from him again. "Victoria....Victoria wait please." He spun me around and kissed me on the mouth. I laughed inside my head. The hook was set...and he took it. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He put my hands on my hips and I felt him bring me closer. I broke the kiss. I kept my arms around his neck and I smiled. "I'm not angry Victoria...I didn't know you felt that way..."

"I should have told you more...I'm sorry I didn't." He smiled at me and I smiled back some. He pulled me up and set me so I was standing on the tops of his shoes. I slowly remembered thats how the Cullen...Edward had been dancing with that clumsy Swan girl. They would all pay. "I don't know how I was brought back Victoria...but I'm glad I was...I discovered that I have a power now." I put his arms tightly around my waist and I raised my eyebrows. "And that is?"

"Flight." I noticed we were not on the ground anymore. He was flying! He kept on until we reached a top of a cliff type boulder. I kept his arms around me and put his hands on my lower back. "Are the Cullens still here?" He gave a simple nod and started moving his hands lower. "Whats new with them?" His hands stilled and I bit my bottom lip on the inside. "Bella is a vampire..." I felt anger rush into me at once. No! I yelled inside my head. "What else? I thought no one would turn her."

"Well no one had a choice...I found some papers and information on them. Apearently she got pregnant when she was human. They turned her after getting the baby."

"What else?"

"Her name is Renesmee and her power is she can replay memories...show them to people. She's grown now. She was imprinted on by a mutt named Jacob Black." I gave a nod. "Why do you want to know all of this?"

"Because I want to get back at them silly." I saw his jaw clench and I shook my head. "For what they did to us...you and me." He gave me a look and I smiled.


	2. Ch 2 My Love

Victoria's Comeback

Chapter Two- My Love

"For what they did to you and me?" I nodded and kissed each of his cheeks. I felt he had tensed a little but he relaxed. "Yes Riley...I can't let them stay happy...they hurt you and me..." I saw him look away and I bit my lip. I had to think of something and fast. I put a hand on his cheek and he looked at me. "If they found out we were back..." I trailed off and looked down. I made myself look upset and afraid. I gave a quick upset sob and I knew I had him where I wanted him when he put his hand under my chin and made me look up at him.

Riley's POV

I made her look at me and I saw how upset she was. She looked afraid. The sob I heard come from her hurt me. I wanted to know what she was going to say when she trailed off. "What else were you going to say?" She took a deep breath and I saw she could look like she could cry. "They'd kill me..." Anger grew inside me. No. I wouldn't allow that! They wouldn't take her away again. "They'd kill us both...Riley I couldn't stand if they took you away from me again." She looked down and I heard a breath come out of her. I hugged her and she hugged me back. "I won't let that happen. You won't be hurt and we'll be fine."

"I hope so..." She leaned up and kissed me on the mouth then pulled back. "Because once they are taken care of...we can take their territory...we can be together...always." I smiled at her words. I had waited and wanted this for a long time. "Exactly...you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that about us." I kissed her and felt her kissing back. I hugged her tightly against me and then heard something snap about a mile away.

Victoria's POV

I pulled away and looked to the side. I heard something snap. It was like a stick. "What is that?" RIley asked. I turned around so my back was facing him and I looked around. I felt his arms tighten and he started kissing the back of my neck. "Riley..." I breathed in and my eyes got wide. "What?"

"Take us down." I glanced back at him and he nodded. I saw looked and saw we were up in the air. Soon we were on the ground and I walked away from him slowly. "Victoria what is it?" I kept walking and stopped suddenly.

"Victoria...my love." I got wide eyed and stared at....

"James."


	3. Ch 3 Scent

Victoria's Comeback-

Chapter Three- Scent

Victoria POV

James smiled at me and walked closer, closing the distance. "Vick." He pulled me in a hug and with me being still suprised to even see him I didn't think to hug back. He pulled away and looked at me grinning from ear to ear. "I've missed you."

"How are you back?"

"The same way you are I assume." He bent down to kiss me but stopped an inch away from my lips. I looked at his eyes and knew he had noticed Riley. James breathed in and growled under his breath. "." Was all he said before walking in the other direction. I nodded and glanced at Riley. "I'll be back soon." He frowned and reached out for me. "What if he hurts you?"

"He won't. Don't worry about me." I would have kissed him to make it more real but with James there that would not have been good. I smiled and ran over to James. As soon as I did he turned and faced me, he was fuming.

James POV

I looked at Victoria. Breathing in I became angry when I smelt her scent. She was supposed to be my mate...be mine. She looked at me, her expression innocent. No that would not work or fly with me! "Wipe that look on your face Vick I don't believe it." She did what I said at once and I felt a little surge of something that I had never quite felt before. "Whats wrong James?"

"Don't whats wrong James me...His scent is all over you Victoria!" She wasn't making any words to deny that. Which of course she couldn't but still. She stood there, looking at me with a small smirk on her face. "Of course his scent is going to be all over me. I turned him and he showed me his power."

"And what is that?"

"Flight." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I saw her skan the area around us. I started wondering why she did that but lost the though when her lips touched mine. I welcomed the kiss fully, grabbed a fistfull of her red hair to pull her closer. But I then I breathed in and smelled a scent...his scent. I pulled away from her kiss like it burned. I kept a tight hold on her hair and she simply looked at me. "You better not be lieing to me Vick." She shook her head no as much as she could. "Words Vick. I want to hear you say I can trust you."

"I'm not lieing...you can trust me." Again I felt that same surge of something as before. I didn't know exactly what it as but it happened everytime she would do what I ordered her to. Hmmm was all I could think. "James...thats starting to hurt." I released my hold on her hair and she started walking away from me and back to him. "I love you." She looked back at me and smiled. "I love you to." At least she said it. "James..."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to bring Riley over...you two need to get use to each other...after all we're going to be spending a lot of time together." I didn't like that at all. I just nodded though and she walked out of sight. I tried to push all of my doubts away. I knew she played people, hell she liked it! She had done a lot of that when we hunted together. But I knew she could switch like a light.

Riley POV

I hovered above them and saw them kiss. I almost lost it right then and there. I kept watch over her and saw him pull away from her, he still kept hold on her hair. I couldn't tell how tight but then I heard, "James...thats starting to hurt." I almost went down but he let go of her. Once I saw her walking away from him I started to fly soundlessly back to where she had left me. But I heard James tell her 'I love you'. It killed me that she said she loved him back. Maybe she was just saying that so he wouldn't catch on about me and her. I could only be hopeful. I landed by a tree and waited for her.


	4. Ch 4 Formally Meeting

Victoria's Comeback-

Chapter Four- Formally Meeting

Victoria POV

I walked back to Riley and saw him leaning against a tree. I smiled and went to him. "Victoria...what took you so long are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine." I smiled and he smiled back at me. He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, rolling my eyes. "You and James need to meet." I started to hear him speak but I cut him off. "Formally." He gave a nod and then let go of me. We started walking back and he tried holding my hand but I swung my arms and tried to act like I didn't notice. When we got to James we stopped walking. I walked to James and smiled. He didn't smile back at me. He looked at Riley and glares.

James POV

I glared at Riley. He was staring at Victoria...my Victoria. "Riley...James...James...meet Riley." I gave a simple nod. I breathed in and she still smelled like him. Riley grinned knowing I could smell her on him. I made fists and growled. Victoria put a hand on my shoulder and bit her lip. "Whats your plan Vicky?" Riley looked at her and ignored me. "We need extra help...I just dont know who." I thought it over then grinned myself. "Laurent." Victoria smiled big and hugged me. "Perfect idea." I hugged her back and looked at Riley. His jaw was clenched and I smirked. I ran my hands up and down Victoria's back then slipped my hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

Riley POV

I had my hands in fists. James was purposely trying to get on my nerves and it was working. He was running his hands up and down her back then put his hands in her back pockets. I could have ripped him apart. "Maybe you could go find him." He looked at me and I held back a growl. Victoria stepped away from him and looked at me also. "If it will help Victoria's plan..."

"It would." She said with a smile on her lovely face. I gave a nod then went to the air. I looked at her then flew off.

Victoria POV

I thought about what James had done in front of Riley...it made me want to laugh but a part of me thought it was wrong...why should I have cared? I sighed and leaned against a tree. James looked at me and I couldn't read his expression. "Victoria...I've known you for a long...long time...I know how you are...what you like what you think of mostly..." He walked and stood directly in front of me now. "I know how you are when you want something...and I know you dont care to do anything to get it." I looked at him and stayed leaning against the tree. "Your playing him arent you?" I was going to say yes but the word didn't come out. I just smiled at him and he looked back at me, his expression blank.

James POV

I asked her if she was playing him...all she did was smile. I decided to take that as a yes...for now. I didn't trust her as much as I wanted to I couldn't. She was up to something more than just getting back at the mutts and Cullens...there was something so much more...and I was going to find out. I finally smiled back at her, making her think I believed every word she was going to ever say to me.


	5. Ch 5 Worthless & Forever Unforgiven

Victoria's Comeback-

Chapter Five- Worthless & Forever Unforgiven

Victoria POV

I tapped my fingers quickly against my arm. It had been five days...Riley had not returned. I was pacing now. "Vicky don't be so uptight. I'm sure that...well...whatever you can call him will be back." I gave a sharp nod and then put on my jacket after putting on a shirt and walked out of the cabin that me and James had taken over. I heard James sigh and I kept walking. "Riley!" I knew he couldn't hear me. But I was frustrated. I felt arms go around my waist and turned my head to look at James. "Your really getting taken in by this plan of yours. Maybe you should die down and wait it out."

"No! This is after all MY plan. I will do whatever I want. If I want to run into it blind I will." Yes I was taking my frustration out on James. But what he did next suprised me...

James POV

I heard her yell at me and I snapped. I grabbed a fistfull of her hair and pulled her head back hard. She let out a breath. Purhaps in suprise. I had never done anything like this to her before. "Since when do you yell at me like that Vick? Its not my fault that your boyfriend on the side isnt here." She hissed at me. "Go to hell James! You know he's not like that!" I pulled her head back more so the front of her throat was exposed to me. "That may be your words but thats not what I smelled earlier. His scent all over you...it really makes me angry Vick." She stayed quiet then. I wondered why. "Why so quiet? Don't have anything to say to me now?" She elbowed me in the stomach and it pushed me back. My hold on her hair was now released and she turned and faced me. "Whatever you may think...I'm doing this for us...me and you...I love you James...but I'm not going to put up with this. With the doubts...and especially the way that was an almost abuse!" She said the last part, putting her hand on the back of her head. Hmm...nice Vick...you almost sound believable. I thought. She spun away from me but I caught her and turned her around slowly. "You know I believe you Vick." Lie. "I trust you." Lie. "I know you would never do anything to hurt me." Another lie. "I love you to Victoria." For once this was the truth. She looked at me and gave a simple nod. "You've changed James..." I studied her for a moment. She had bit her lip when she spoke. I just grinned. "Yes I have...but you have as well Vicky." I said her name lowly. My whole sentence was meant to sound horrible towards her. Like an insult but without saying anything insulting. When I saw her frown and her features to her face change I turned and walked away from her and went into the cabin. I smirked when I saw her look down from the window. If I found out she was lieing to me...and using me. I would turn her into a worthless and forever unforgiven being. She had no clue what I could do to her with a simply few words. I smirked again and laughed lowly. I could put the fear of god in her...I had done it once before but only once. It was when we had first met. She was draining a human then I pulled her back and took it from her. She started to protest but I growled and pushed her against the stone wall. She had gone still and I bit her. I remembered hearing her screaming, the venom hurt her yes. After that I told her to never try and be defiant towards me. We had seperated ways then only to see each other years later. She had changed then just like she had changed now.

Victoria POV

James...he was different. He had changed. With little words and saying something completely normal I felt like I had been slapped. When he said the words I love you...it wasnt the same as before. When he looked at me...the look was different. I walked deeper into the woods and leaned against a tree. I had my arms crossed and I bit my lip. "Victoria!" I looked up to see Riley and he landed in front of me. He hugged me and I pushed back from him. "What's taken you so long?!"

Riley POV

"I'm sorry he moves around a lot. I talked to him and he said he wasn't sure. He wanted to talk to you personally. He said he'd be coming to Forks in the next couple of days." I was hurt that she had pushed away from me. But then again I understood. I shouldn't have taken so long but then again I couldn't help it. I breathed in and smelled a scent all over her...and when I mean all I really mean ALL. I took in a view from her. She was wearing shorts and a T-shirt with her jacket on. I breathed in again and growled. I pushed her back against the tree hard and she froze. "You..."

"Riley he thinks I'm with him what the hell do you expect?" I growled again and she put her hands on my chest. "I love you I do. Riley don't be angry I can't stand that...I see the hate from you when your angry please..." She looked down and frowned. I frowned as well and hugged her. I felt angry still but I couldn't turn a cold shoulder on her. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah..." The only thing I was forgiving her for was pushing me away. In time I guess I would forgive her for everything else. "Its good that you found him...the sooner our plan is in bigger motion...the sooner we won't need James."

"And that means?" She looked up at me and then said, "The sooner you can kill him."


	6. Ch 6 Getting Down To The Truth

Victoria's Comeback

Chapter Six-Getting Down To The Truth

James POV

I didn't like how things were going. Victoria was spending more and more time with Riley. She was a player. I was now in the woods with them both. Watching as she stood very close to him, talking lowly. Riley was taking over that situation. He would run his hand up and down her arms then her and or her side. Once he did he would glance at me, smirk then look back at her. Then it came to Victoria...oh Victoria knew how to press bottons...she was pressing mine enough as it was. "So once he gets here...me and you will talk to him and see what he says." She smiled at Riley and he nodded then touched her arm again. "I'll go get us a human." Riley leaned closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. I held back a growl and stayed silent. Victoria didn't know I was there but he did. After a moment he pulled back then jumped up in the air and was gone in an instant. I stared at Victoria. She stayed still the longest time. I studied her emotion.

Victoria POV

I turned around slowly and finally noticed James. Oh...I am in trouble. "James." He walked over to me and I wondered why I hadn't known he was there before. Oh yeah...I hadn't been breathing. "Victoria...do you know how angry it makes me when I see someone else kissing my mate?"

"James I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to really do it...I thought he was going to kiss my cheek and-" I felt his hand his my cheek and I stood there in shock. "Cheek or not you are mine. Anything on you is mine. He can't touch anything no matter what he thinks is between you two!" My cheek stung from when he hit me. James had never done that before. I put my hand against my cheek and looked at him. I glared and he growled at me. He put his hand under my chin and pulled my head up to meet his sharply. He put his lips against mine and kissed me hard. When I didn't respond her stopped, pulled back then looked at me. "If I didn't know any better...I would think that you actually wanted him." I shook my head no quickly and saw him smile. "Good." He stroked the cheek he had hit. "Don't worry about this Vick...I'm just getting down to the truth." With that he walked off.

Laurent POV

I saw James and Victoria standing still together. When James walked away I went up to Victoria. "Since when does James turn to abuse?" She turned to me and smiled. "Laurent...so nice to see you." She hugged me and I hugged her back, smelling two different scents on her. "You need to choose Victoria...otherwise your going to be branded a mixture." She rolled her eyes and I saw the imprint of James hand on her cheek. "A shame you can't cover that up." She put her hand on her cheek and I saw her eyes narrow. "Nevermind that...we have to get down to business." I gave a sharp nod then smelled the fresh blood of a human. I looked around for it and noticed Victoria looking up. I looked at well and saw the one named Riley who had approached me before. He landed and threw the human down. "After finishing the meal." Victoria added to her previous sentence and hurridly went to the human, took his wrist and bit down, drinking. I crossed my arms and watched as Riley looked at Victoria's cheek.


	7. Ch 7 Meeting Renesmee

Victoria's Comeback

Chapter Seven-Meeting Renesmee

Riley POV

I saw her cheek...there was a mark there...it wasn't in color...but it was paler against her already pale skin. "What happened to you?" Victoria's eyes darted up and she looked straight. I waited and watched as she stopped drinking from the human and dropped his wrist. She stood up and stretched. I was slightly distracted by how her shirt raised up around her waist. I quickly realized she knew this and tore my eyes away. "What happened?" I heard her sigh and she looked at me. "I got in a fight...drop it." She walked to Laurent and I made fists. James. He had hit her! That was the only explanation I had. I don't know what made me more angry...the fact the she wouldn't talk about it and explain it to me...or the fact that she was covering up for him. I kept my hands in fists and held back a growl. I saw Victoria breathe in and smirk. "Riley...discuss some of the things I talked to you about with Laurent." I saw her walking away and I clenched my jaw. "Where are you going?"

"Hmm...meeting Renesmee."

Laurent POV

I watched Victoria walk off. I looked at Riley and saw his clenched jaw and saw how his hands were in fists. "How long have you two been involved?" He brought his attention to me after looking in the direction Victoria had walked off to. He gave a slight shrug and I nodded. "Now what has Victoria been scheming...whats her plan?"

"She wants to visist Renee...and Charlie."

"Bella's parents...now that is different."

"Yes it is." Riley glanced down at the dead human. "Want to finish it?" I shook my head.

"All yours." I replied and stepped back, he went to the ground next to the human and began to dig in.

Victoria POV

I kept walking until I saw her. Riley was right. She looked a lot like Bella. I glanced around and saw no one near her. She was alone. I smirked slowly and walked forward. I saw her head turn to me and I saw she looked about 17. "Hello Nessie."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Victoria...I'm an old friend of your parents." She looked at me, skeptical. "I just got back into town and I was about to stop by when I smelled you...I've heard a lot about you...I remember when Jacob talked to me...wanting to find someone so badly to care for...to love." I thought I had hit a nerve then...I saw her smile at me and I walked forward more. "You know Jake?"

"I know all of the Cullens...and-" I looked at her finger and saw a ring. "And yes I know your husband." She blushed slightly and I heard her heartbeat was regular. I walked and stood directly in front of her. She must have caught my scent because she saw my eyes and hers widended. "You...drained a human..."

"Yes..." She bit her lip and stepped back from me. "No...your not a friend of my family..." I sighed and smirked. "You would have been safer believing I was." I grabbed her and threw her into a tree, hard. She hit the tree with the right side of her body. If she wasn't half vampire it would have broken her back. She slumped to the ground and cried out in pain. I walked over and picked her up. "P-please don't!" I laughed and looked at her. "Oh don't worry I'm not going to kill you...just prove a point..." I stood back up and threw her into another tree, she hit it with the left side of her body now and I looked at her. She was wincing and I laughed lowly. "Go on...call for mommy and daddy." I saw a tear slide down her cheek and I heard something running. I turned my head and saw a big russett colored wolf come through the trees. I stepped back and croutched. "Mutt."


	8. Ch 8 Wanna Bite?

Victoria's Comeback

Chapter Eight-Wanna Bite?

Victoria POV

I stepped back again and watched as the mutt nudged Renesmee with his nose. "J-Jacob..." She winced and I laughed. His eyes darted to me at once and he stepped forward. "No don't...don't fight her...she...she could hurt you!" He stepped back and kept at her side. "Good boy." I said outloud, looking directly at him. I licked my lips and looked at her. "Mmm...nice scent." He growled and I laughed. "Down mutt...I'll kill her quickly...then ask James if he wants a bite." That did it. The mutt jumped at me and pinned me to the ground. I scratched his chest and he howled out in pain. I felt venom pool up in my mouth and I turned my head towards his arm.

Riley POV

I heard a comotion going on and I stood up fast. "What is it?"

"Victoria." I wasted no time. I flew to where she was and I saw some mutt known as Jacob had her pinned to the ground. I landed and ran to them. I watched as she bit into his arm and he growled and shook her off. He backed away, I saw he was acting different in his way. He was swaying slightly and I looked and saw Renesmee leaning up. "No!" She screamed. I went over to Victoria and helped her get up. "Not bad..." I watched her spit out some of the blood she had gotten from him. "For a mutt." I looked at the wolf and he was standing in front of Renesmee. He was swaying a lot then sat down and was trying his hardest not to colapse. "Now...Riley..." I looked at Victoria with my eyebrows raised. "Wanna bite?" She jumped over Jacob and kicked him to the ground. He was trying to get up but I pinned him to the ground, hard. Victoria Pulled up Renesmee's wrist and bit her. "Stop!" Renesmee screamed then I heard running. "Victoria we have to go." I watched as her eyes darted to mine and I jumped off the mutt. She let go of Renesmee's wrist and stood up straight. I put my arms around Victoria's waist and pulled her back against me.

Victoria POV

I looked and saw some of the Cullens coming through the trees. The parents...how nice. "YOU!" I heard Edward growl and I smiled. "Go ahead waste your time...mutt boy is close to dieing anyway." I felt Riley tighten his arm around my waist and he pushed off the ground. He flew us back to where Laurent was waiting. When he landed I saw James next to Laurent, his arms crossed.

Laurent POV

"You have cause quite a lot of trouble Victoria." She smiled at me and walked away from Riley. I had glanced at James when they had landed. He was glaring at Riley and growling lowly. "Laurent...I know what you could do for us now..."

"Really...and what is that?" She smirked and I looked at her.


	9. Ch 9 Animal Injections

Victoria's Comeback

Chapter Nine-Animal Injections

Victoria POV

"You can earn the Cullens trust...be their uh...friend." I saw Laurent smile then he laughed. "Perfect. Hmm well I should go then...I don't want Alice seeing me with you." He walked to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and heard a hiss. I thought it was Riley but I was wrong...it was James. I raised my eyebrows and thought it was weird. James knew that me and Laurent were always close friends...we had hugged before in front of James so why did it bother him now? "I'll send a report soon enough." With that Laurent left. I glanced at Riley then looked at James. "We need to talk." He said before I could say anything. Riley narrowed his eyes and I touched his arm. "Its okay." James walked over and yanked me away from Riley. He made me walk with him towards a deeper spot in the woods. I glanced back at Riley and gave him a small smile. I then looked straight when I saw James glare at me from the corner of my eye. Oh I was in trouble.

James POV

I pushed her against a tree and crossed my arms. "James...you don't have to-"

"Whats your plan now Victoria?" I cut right to the chase. I didn't want to hear excuses. "What..."

"What is your plan?" I repeated. "I...thought you'd want to talk about something else..."

"Like what. I know your MY mate Vick...unless I am just hallucinating like your fly boy." She shook her head no and I grinned. "Good. Now once again I ask you...what is your plan?" She sighed and leaned back against the tree. She breathed in and I did as well and smelled humans. "Ugh...they are such morons...if only they'd get close enough to the Cullens for them to get there blood...but they hunt animals...so weak." I spoke lowly and saw Victoria smirk. "What is it?"

"I know a way to get the Cullens to drink human blood."

"How?" She smirked and ran off. I followed her and watched as she brought the human down. She bit into his neck and started drinking. I saw her take a vile out of her pocket and she dropped the human. She put the empty vile to her lips and I watched the blood go into it and fill it. She walked over to me and held it up. "Since they only hunt humans...lets give them a spike." I grinned and laughed. "Animal injections." She nodded and smirked. "Exactly...animal injections...I'll have Riley inject every animal close to th Cullens territory injected...then we can watch the show." I gave a nod and she walked away from me. She was going back to...him.

Riley POV

I saw her walk up to me and I smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine...oh! I have one thing I want you to for me."

"And whats that angel?" She threw a vile at me and I recognized it as human blood. "Get more...every animal close to the Cullens."  
"Put it in them." I finished and she smiled. "But don't let that one Cullen see...get some mutt fur or something." She then walked off and I ran back to where me and her had a run in with the mutt and Renesmee. I looked around and saw some of his fur. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. Hopefully this would work. I ran to the hospital in Forks, got a lot of human blood then some needles and went back to the woods. Every animal I saw near the Cullens territory and around that area I injected it with human blood. It took them a couple minutes to get up and walk around but after that I kept on.

Victoria POV

I was near the stupid treaty line. I was about to leave when I heard talking. "Jared! Jared put me down!" I heard a girl laughing and I listened more closely. "No Kim." He laughed as well and I smelled the mutt. "Jared come on!" I got as close as I could without crossing over and I saw him out her down and hug her. "I love you Kim." I saw her smile and she said, "I love you to." She then kissed his cheek and ran. He chased after her, smiling. I stood there for a while and another thought came into my head. She was his imprint...nothing would set him off more if she was attacked by a vampire...especially a Cullen.


	10. Ch 10 Bite Me

Victoria's Comeback

Chapter Ten-Bite Me

Victoria POV

"Babe you have that look again." James said with a wink. I glanced at him and rolled my eyes. "Pervert." I mumbled and walked out of the cabin. All I heard him do was laugh and it made me roll my eyes again. I put my hand over my neck and felt the bite he had left, it was now healing. Man did it hurt like hell. I was wondering where Riley was. He hadn't told me where he was staying. I sighed and thought, why should I care anyway? I kept walking then smelt a scent. I ran to where it was and I saw her. The girl named Kim. She was driving towards the Cullens house and I smirked and followed.

Once she was parked and out of the car, I got close enough so I could hear them. "Alice...what could Victoria be planning I mean she can't kill Bella now." I heard Rosalie's voice and I rolled my eyes, dumb blonde. "I don't know why I can't see." I looked down at my new belt. It was made out of a mutts fur and some of its skin. Riley had brought it after finding Laurent. He said he had killed the mutt, got some of its skin then took it to someone who fixed it up. I was suprised that it came in handy and had heard James growl when I kissed Riley's cheek and told him thank you.

"Come on Rose let's go hunting and not worry about it for now."

"Yeah...Victoria couldn't possibly do anything better than the last time anyway." I laughed inside my head and kept listening, a REALLY dumb blonde.

Alice POV

Me and Rose went into the woods. I stopped and waited then jumped on the buck. I bit into its neck and started drinking. But something was different...there was a problem. The blood tasted sweeter and when I wanted to pull up away from it I couldn't. I wanted to lift up to tell Rose to wait but I just couldn't stop drinking! The blood was better....so mouthwatering. I had to have more. Once I finished the buck I jumped up and tackled another deer and bit it. It had the same taste. I moaned out loud as I drank this deers blood. I couldn't help it...it was making me feel alive...and so addicted.

Rosalie POV

I could smell the blood when Alice had bit into the buck's neck. It drawed me in. I quickly jumped on my own deer and bit into its neck also. I started drinking greedily once the blood hit my tongue. It washed all around my mouth and I guzzled it down. While drinking I could tell that this wasn't just animal's blood.....

Victoria POV

I came up right behind them and saw them drinking. They didn't even notice me. I watched, highly amused as they jumped on another deer and another. I laughed then heard Kim sigh. I ran back and grabbed her. She gasped when I did then started screaming when she saw my eyes. I ran back to the spot where the two Cullens were. They were raising up from the animals and Kim gasped. Their attention turned to her and I laughed. "Here..."

"Let me go!" I simply laughed at her and pulled out a knife. She struggled to move and I saw Alice get a blank look then she yelled, "NO!"

Alice POV

I heard Kim gasp and I turned and saw Victoria holding a knife. "Let me go!" Kim yelled and Victoria laughed. I started having a vision and saw Victoria cut Kim's wrist, say drink up, then Rose and me biting Kim. "NO!" I yelled and lunged at Victoria but she moved back with Kim and cut her wrist quickly. I froze and glanced at Rose who let out a hiss that almost sounded in approval.

Victoria POV

"Drink up." I pushed Kim to the ground and saw Rosalie and Alice barily moving. But I could tell they wanted the fresh blood badly. And I was more than willing to give it to them. I kneeled down and dragged Kim back since she was trying to crawl away. I kept her still and pulled her wrist up to my lips and licked the blood slowly. "Hmm...so delicious...you have great blood Kimberly." I then looked at Rosalie and Alice and smirked. Rosalie was getting anxious. Alice was the same way. I squeezed Kim's wrist and blood ran out and hit the ground with a faint, drip drip. Rosalie moved forward and I moved back with Kim.

Alice jumped and went to her hands and knees. She started lapping up the blood that she could off the ground then her eyes zeroed in on Kim. I stepped back and leaned against the tree and watched. Rosalie just growled. "I can't take it anymore! I'm so sorry!" Rosalie grabbed Kim's bleeding wrist and bit it. I heard Kim scream. I knew shock of the bite and some of the venom that had gone in was what caused her to scream.

Alice ran to Kim's other wrist, grabbed it up and bit. Kim screamed again and I laughed. After watching them for a minute, I pulled out a camera. "Smile." I snapped a picture of Rosalie and Alice biting Kim, drinking her blood. I took a couple more as Rosalie bit Kim over and over to draw more blood out. Alice must have smelled how much more blood was coming out so she started doing the same. Kim screamed more and I smirked, oh yes...this was so very highly amusing. "HEY!" I turned and saw someone. She was a tall, brunette, black eyed woman. "Alice! Rose! Stop!" She went over and was trying to help Kim. I moved back and ran.

Kim POV

It hurt so badly. My friends...they were hurting me. I screamed again and glanced and saw Mirabella coming over. "Alice! Rose! Stop!" She hit Alice back then did the same to Rose. I was breathing hard and shaking. I felt like I was burning. "Mira! This hurts!" Mira grabbed my wrist and bit. I bit my lips together to hold back a scream then felt the burning that I was feeling going away. Alice and Rose started getting closer but Mira pulled up and pulled me off the ground. "NO! STAY BACK!" She yelled at them then I blacked out.

Victoria POV

When I felt arms go around my waist and was picked up I turned my head to see Riley. "Nicely done."

"Thank you."

"Baby, you have the smell of human blood in your mouth...let me help with that." Riley kissed me on the mouth and I kissed him back. I felt his tongue graze mine then move around in my mouth and I opened fully to it...to him. When he pulled away I looked away from him and stared straight. Of all times I had kissed Riley before...it had never felt like this...this was different. It actually felt honest and nice. I gave a mental sigh and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Victoria...whats that on your neck?" I sighed. "Damn. Bite me." I mumbled lowly.


	11. Ch 11 Change

Victoria's Comeback

Chapter Eleven-Change

Riley POV

I watched from above and saw what my Victoria had done. I smirked and saw her run off. I watched one last time as the woman was trying to help Kimberly then flew off after her. I let her run some more then flew up behind her, put my arms around her waist and lifted her into the air. We were now in a stand position, flying straight. "Nicely done." I could tell she liked hearing me saying that. "Thank you."

"Baby, you have the smell of human blood in your mouth...let me help with that." I kissed her on the lips then and she kissed me back. It suprised me that she wasn't so hesitant this time.

I took the oportunity when her lips parted and I let my tongue go in. I moved my tongue around in her mouth and she opened to it. Reluctantly I pulled away and she imediatley looked away which I wondered why. She leaned her head back against my shoulder, thats when I noticed something on her neck. "Victoria...what's that on your neck?" She sighed then said, "Damn. Bite me." I raised my eyebrows and chuckled. "Why say that sweety?" I pulled a strap of some kind from her neck and brought it so she could see it. "Oh...that."

"Yes this. What else would I be talking about?" She gave a laugh that sounded nervous and shrugged, like always. "That must have been something from somewhere." She shrugged again, I threw it down to the ground and continued flying, tightening my arms around her waist.

Victoria POV

"Why say that sweety?" He pulled a strap of some kind from my neck and when I saw it I held back a sigh of relief. "Oh...that." I mainly said. "Yes this. What else would I be talking about?" I gave a laugh and briefly thought, oh nothing just the bite on my neck that James left. I noticed my laugh was a nervous one and I tried to cover it with a shrug. "That must have been something from somewhere." I shrugged again. Because I honestly had no idea where the strap came from. It was small, black and thin. He threw it down and I felt his arms tighten around my waist. I looked straight and after a while he landed close to where me and James were staying. "Victoria I don't want you going back to him just yet. I...want you to stay with me." I looked at him and sighed. "Where are you staying?"

"I found this empty house a couple miles away. Please Vicky." I gave a nod and he smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you!" I moved away from him. He looked confused and I laughed some. "Let me get some things." I went to the cabin and walked in then shut the door behind me. When I went to the master bedroom James was standing in front of the window looking out. I glanced out and saw he was glaring at Riley. "Oh please James this is getting old." I started grabbing up some extra clothes, contacts and other stuff and threw them in a bag.

When I was about to leave he caught my wrist and pulled me to him. "What no goodbye kiss?" I pecked him on the lips but he grabbed a fistfull of my hair and kept me there. He kissed me hard and I kissed him back. But I wasn't that into it not like I had been with Riley earlier. James must have been able to tell because he pulled away and growled lowly. He released his hold on my hair and then let me go. "Bye." I didn't say bye back I just walked out and went to Riley.

James POV

"What no goodbye kiss?" I had grabbed her wrist before saying that and was now looking at her. She pecked me on my lips and I thought, hell no. I grabbed a fistfull of her hair and made her stay there. I kissed her hard and (of course) she kissed me back. But something was different...she didn't kiss me like before, it was different this time. Like she wasn't THAT into it. I pulled away feeling a little burned. I gave a low growl and released her hair and let her go. "Bye." She didn't say bye back...she just walked out and went straight to him.

I went back to the window and saw him take her bag from her hand and put it over his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and I saw him lift her up on the tops of his shoes. They went up in the air and were gone with a sonic boom. I growled and punched the wall. I left then and went to a bar and sat down. I saw a young woman sitting by herself drinking some water. I whistled at her and she looked up at me. When I grinned she blushed. I got up, walked over to her and bent down. "What's your name?"

"Melanie...yours?"

"James." I held out my hand and she put hers in mine. I pulled her up instead of shaking it and she blushed a deeper red. I looked her over and the blush stayed in tact. She was as tall as Victoria, had dark blue eyes, long light red hair and was thin and pale. She reminded me of a picture I saw of Victoria when she was human. Hmm how ironic. "Why don't we move somewhere else?" I grinned and looked her over again, she was in blue jean pants, a white knit tank top and black tennie shoes. Apearently she didn't think someone would come up to her. "Um...really?" I could clearly tell she was suprised and I grinned. "Yeah why not? Your hot." She blushed again. "So...you come from around here?"

"Port Angeles." Even better. "I could give you a ride back."

"I have my car."

"Well let me drive you...besides a girl like you doesn't need to drive alone when its so far." She smiled and sighed. "Well...your right. My friend bailed out on me..." She grabbed her purse and we walked out to her car. I opened her door for her and she got inside then I got in the drivers seat. After cranking up the car and pulling out I started driving. "Mind if I take a detour? I forgot my wallet at my house."

"No I don't mind." I grinned and pulled down a dirt road. I kept driving until I reached the cabin. I stopped and started to get out of the car. "Want to come in?"

"Well...if you don't mind...sure." She smiled shyly and got out. I got the car keys and we went inside. After she came in I shut the door and threw her keys on the table. "Nice place." She said looking around and I chuckled. "Oh yeah...it was a steal." I smirked. She smiled and looked around more. I breathed in her scent then went up behind her and started kissing her neck. "What are you doing?"

"I like you."

"You don't even know me."

"I'd like to." I grinned and let her turn around. Before she could say anything I kissed her on the mouth and she hesitantly kissed me back. I started kissing her harder and looped my arms around her waist and backed her up down the hall and into the master bedroom. She fell back on the bed and I trapped her beneath me then started kissing her neck again. "L-let me up."

"Why?"

"Y-your really c-cold." I smirked and pulled up to look at her. "It comes with the life." How much did she look like a human Victoria. I bared my teeth and quickly bit into her jugular on her neck. She screamed and tried hitting me off. She was kicking at me with her legs and had her nails digging into my shoulders. I drank her blood faster and harder and felt her grip on me weaken. "W-why m-me..." She said and I felt her go completely limp under me. I pulled up then and wiped the blood off my mouth. Why her. Hm that was easy. I couldn't get rid of the real Victoria or hurt her. So Melanie was the next best thing. I then got up and paced in the room.

My own thoughts suprised me. How could I want to kill Victoria or even hurt her? I then thought back to when I had kissed Victoria. The scent on her was Riley's. She wasn't so responsive to me like before...I growled and glanced at the dead girl on the bed now. I made fists and thought of only one thing...Victoria loves him. Even if she didn't know it yet...it was clearly the reason. She wouldn't let me kill him like she had said I would be able to. She would protect him. The thought angered me and I broke the window out with my hands. What a change Victoria made.


	12. Ch 12 Loving

Victoria's Comeback

Chapter Twelve-Loving

Victoria POV

"Wow...this is nice." The house was huge. A big step up to where I would usually stay at. "I thought you'd like it. I got the idea that you would when I saw it." I glanced at Riley and he had sat my bag down by the door. I sat down on the couch and sighed. He came and sat down next to me and I glanced around more. "I love you, Victoria." I smiled and breathed out. "I love you to." I didn't know why but it didn't feel so fake this time when I said it...maybe it was because I was so used to saying it now. He shook his head. "What?"

"No...no I really love you, there's no one else out there for me...you helped me after everything when you didn't really have to. You could have left after turning me but you didn't. You took the time to love me. And I know you were angry before...and I'm sorry I doubted you...I won't make that mistake again. I'll always...always be loving you, Victoria." I bit my lip and glanced down. "I'm glad then..." He grinned and kissed me. I kissed him back and felt his arms go around my waist. He pulled back and stared at me.

Laurent POV

"This! This is all Victoria's fault!" I looked at Alice who was pacing back and forth. "If I would have known she was here I would have told you all imediatley...what she did to you and Rosalie...then to that poor human. How is Ms. Connweller?"

"Kim...Kim is fine. Lost a lot of blood though...She will be in the hospital for a couple days."

"And what of Jacob and Renesmee?"

"Their fine to...Bella and Edward got the venom out of him and Nessie..." Alice sighed and I crossed my arms. "Whatever Victoria is planning...its worse than all of the other times."

"Yes it is. Me and Rose feel terrible...now none of us can hunt! If we do it will be a replay of this! I've seen it happen again except it happens to Nessie...but if we don't hunt it could , happen anyway." She looked like she could fall apart. But this time I didn't feel remorse...or regret for helping Victoria. I hated the mutts and the Cullens. I found this amusing. No wonder Victoria liked doing her evil plans so much, it was fun. I made sure to barily be around when Edward was. He didn't like me now. He never did after he heard I was going to kill Bella. But the rest had forgiven me after I said I wasn't thinking straight and was played by Victoria. They knew how she was so they understood. Bella didn't say much to me. She just kept herself shielded and away. "And I can't see anything that she's doing! I can't see anything that Riley is doing either. I saw a glimpse of James and whatever he is up to is just...I can't see either."

"Alice maybe I can help all of you...it could repay what I almost did to Isabella." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "How could you help, Laurent?"

"I could go and find Victoria. Pretend I am going to be helping her...but all the while tell you what she is planning." Alice stared at me for a moment. "You'd really do that for us?"

"Yes I would." I saw her looking off. Staring into space and she smiled big. "It will work!" She gave me a quick hug which I returned slightly then she stepped back. "We need to talk it over with everyone else though...its not just my decision to make but I'm sure once Edward sees what I saw and when everyone hears me out that they will agree." I smiled. "We can only hope." I knew that if I did this then Alice seeing me with Victoria and the others wouldn't seem suspicious. I sighed and waited while Alice gathered the others.

Riley POV

I stared at her. Taking in every detail of her. I smiled and pulled her closer so she was leaning against me some. "Victoria...I hope this plan of yours is over soon."

"Well...when the volturi hear that there's too many missing humans around the Cullen's territory...how the Cullens are planning on exposing us all...and then I show them the pictures of proof and other things...then everything should be great."

"Then I can kill James?" I couldn't wait until I could kill him. Just the thought of him touching her...I trailed off my thought and looked at her. "Yes you can." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Victoria...I really want to tell you something."

"Hm?"

"After all of this is over...and...we're together...I..." I paused and took a deep breath. Nothing had ever been so hard for me. I loved her more than anything and I usually could say anything but now I was stuttering....smooth very smooth. "You?" She was looking at me and I smiled and took her hands in mine. If I could kill for her I should be able to say one simple thing to her. "Victoria...when this is over...I want you to marry me."


	13. Ch 13 You've Got To Be Kidding Me

Victoria's Comeback

Chapter Thirteen-You've Got To Be Kidding Me

Victoria POV

I didn't believe that I just heard right. "You...want me to...marry you."

"Yes Victoria." He still held my hands in his and I bit my lip. "Victoria I've never been more serious about anything but I am about this. Please." I forced a smile and said, "Yes I would love to." He kissed me then and I kissed him back. My thoughts were raising and when he pulled back I smiled. "You don't know how happy you've just made me Vicky..." My smile wanted to turn into a frown but I kept the fake smile in place. "I have an idea." He grinned. A while later after both of us hunting I was sitting down, trying to figure out what to do next. "Planning again I see."

"What?" I looked at Riley and he laughed. "When your planning your very quiet and you daze off." I laughed some and leaned back against the couch. He sat down next to me again and I closed my eyes.

Riley POV

She had said yes. I couldn't wait until the plan was over. Then I could kill James and she would be mine completely. Of course I was tempted to just kill him sooner but she had told me that we needed him because of his tracking skills and other things. I tried understanding but deep down I couldn't. She was planning something now I could tell. I just hoped it was something that could help her and me...not her and him. I rethought my thoughts and sighed. "You've got to be kidding me."

Laurent POV

"Maybe it could work."  
"No it will Carlisle I've seen it." I stayed silent as they talked it over. "We can't trust him Alice!" Edward growled. "Edward we can...I've already seen us forgiving him and trusting him and I've seen him helping us!" Edward crossed his arms and I finally spoke up. "I understand why you all don't trust me anymore...I regret trying to kill Bella. But Victoria had messed with my head and told me things I wanted to hear. I can only beg for your forgiveness and earn your trust back over time. Now I know she would believe me. I am just asking you and hope that you will allow me to do this." They all looked like they were thinking about it. Once a minute passed by and finally an answer came with a.....


	14. Ch 14 A Meeting With The Volturi

Victoria's Comeback

Chapter Fourteen-A Meeting With The Volturi

James POV

I was taking care my part of her plan. Killing humans. I grinned thinking, at least she gave me the fun part. I had just killed over twenty humans over the time Victoria was gone. I made sure some of the humans would be found near the Cullens territory. I just wished this plan was over so I could kill Riley. I spread blood around near where the Cullens were. After that was finished I tracked Victoria's scent and followed it until I was in hearing range to hear her and...him.

Victoria POV

"You've got to be kidding me." I looked at Riley and my eyebrows raised. "What?" He looked at me and sighed. "Nothing Vicky." He smiled and I smiled back some. I stood up then went over and picked up and envelope and pulled out a picture. I smirked looking at the picture of Alice and Rosalie biting the weak human Kimberly. "Riley...I need you to take me to Italy." I glanced at him and saw he tensed up. "The Volturi?"

"Yes." He stood up and hugged me from behind, frowning. "Victoria I don't think thats such a good idea."

"If I don't talk to them then how will they become suspicious of the Cullens?" He sighed and sat his chin on my shoulder. "Fine. But if they threaten you I am taking you out of there." I smiled and we went outside. He picked me up before I could say a word which made me giggle. Giggle! Since when did I ever giggle! He smiled and jumped in the air and headed towards Italy.

James POV

She giggled. What the hell! I had never heard a giggle come from her like that. Around me at least. She was headed to Italy...great. The last time I saw her close up and it wasn't even great for me. I walked off and growled lowly. I was frustrated...she had told me to kill as many humans as necassary for the Volturi to notice...whats a couple more to hurt. I headed towards a club and growled.

Laurent POV

"Yes. But if you double cross us...I'll kill you. Slowly." Edward growled low and I smiled. "Don't worry my friends...I won't make another mistake and I swear I won't listen to anything she says again." All he did was nod and I sighed. "While I am here I shall hunt like you do." Alice smiled at that and I glanced at Renesmee. She had her hand over her wrist. "Are you alright?" I asked her only to hear a warning growl from Edward. "Yes I'm fine." She stood up and sighed. "Well I shall be going...if I can't find her or Riley I shall look for James."

"James?" They all looked at me and I swallowed. Oops...slipped about him. "I thought I smelled his scent when coming here. I want to check it out and see if it really was him and if it was then see if he knows about Victoria." They gave a nod and I walked out of their house. Alice followed me and I looked at her. "Thank you...I can't see anything she's doing...you'll be a big help I know." I gave her a warm smile then left.

Victoria POV

He landed outside a gate and I looked at the guards. "I need to see the Volturi."

"On what?"

"Proof that someone is exposing us." The guards exchanged a glance and opened the gate at once. Me and Riley were escorted to a big room and I saw someone standing by a chair. "Alec some business has come."

"What kind of business?"

"The Cullens." I said before the guard could. Alec looked at me and I smirked. "What about the Cullens?"

"Their trying to expose us...and I have proof." He looked at me, crossing his arms.


	15. Ch 15 Showing Proof

Victoria's Comeback

Chapter Fifteen-Showing Proof

Victoria POV

"What proof? And your name?" I walked and stood directly in front of him. He looked at me and I handed him a yellow envelope. "Picture proof. And I'm Victoria." He opened the envelope and took out the pictures. "Hmm." I looked at him, holding back a smirk. "How is this proof."

"That and along with all the missing people." His eyes darted to mine and narrowed. "Maybe you and your..." He glanced at Riley and just trailed off then looked back at me. "I assure you we haven't. Not that many at least." Alec gave a nod and put the pictures back in the envelope. "I'll bring this to Aro's attention along with the others." With the he walked away towards a door and the guards led me and Riley out a back door. "Well that went better than I thought it would." Riley smiled and put his arms around my waist. "It did."

Alec POV

"Caius where is Aro?"

"Out on business. What is it?"

"A vampire named Victoria brought us proof that someone is trying to expose us." Caius looked at me and I gave him the pictures. Once he looked at them his eyes seemed to light up. "The Cullens!" I knew Caius hated the Cullens and their mutts. He would take any opportunity to get rid of them. "Her belt was interesting though..."

"How?" He asked still looking at the picture. "It was made from a mutt." He looked at me and grinned. "Well I think I would like to meet this Victoria and talk over this...problem." I gave a nod then went to one of the guards and told them to bring Victoria and the man with her back.

Laurent POV

I ran through then saw James and walked up to him. "Hello James." He gave a nod then looked around. "Where's Victoria?"

"With Riley...who else." He gave a growl and I chuckled. "Never have seen you so jealous before."  
"It wouldn't bother me so bad if she didn't really care for him." This suprised me. Victoria hadn't ever been conflicted in that area. "I can talk to her...so what about her plan?" He looked at me and half glared.

Sneak Peak-

I couldn't believe this...it was just so easy! I watched them, crouched down. Time for my attack I thought as I launched, knocking them down.


	16. Ch 16 Just So Easy

Victoria's Problem Chapter Sixteen-Just So Easy

Victoria POV "Hey, you two. Caius wants to speak with you." I looked at the man and rolled my eyes. "Since when can I be summoned like a common worker?" "Since you are one." I glanced at Riley and my eyebrows went together. With a sigh I seperated myself from Riley and walked to the guard then through the open door. I heard Riley following and soon we were back in the same place as before, I saw Alec then of course another who I knew was Caius. "Make this quick I have business in Forks." "You should show respect." Alec glared at me and I smiled. "I only show respect for my mate. Not you Volturi who don't bother me." Caius cleared his throat and I looked at him and put my hands on my hips. "Its a pleasure to meet you Victoria." "Yeah sure...what do you want?" I could feel Riley was tense beside me and I smirked. "Cutting to the point...I like that." "Like it in your wife now what do you want?" "How did you come across the picture?" I laughed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I took the picture." "And they didn't care?" I looked Caius in the eyes and smiled. "They were draining a human. Why would they care?" Caius laughed lowly and walked to me, he stood in front of me and crossed his arms. "Your not like others we've used and done business with." I crossed my own arms and straightened my back. "No...I will correct you right there...your not using me...I came to you and this isn't your business this is mine." RIley was becoming more tense and he pulled me back and closer to his side. "Are we done here?" He asked, finally. "We will be...after Aro returns." "I'm not going to speak with Aro so its a waste of time. And I already said I have business in Forks." I took a piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Thats my number. Call when you want to discuss the Cullen problem." I turned with Riley and walked out then.

Alec POV "I'm not going to speak with Aro so it's a waste of time. And I already said I have business in Forks." I watched as Victoria got a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Caius. She didn't wait for his responce or mine, she turned with the man and left the room going outside. "Do you want me to get her back?" "No...one thing is for sure Alec. She needs to get manners." I gave a sharp nod then glanced at the paper, it had a number on it. Something about Victoria wasn't right. She was one of those, scemey people who only did things for personal gain. "I'm going to look into her reasons for bringing this to our attention before speaking to Aro about it." Caius shrugged and walked to one of the three chairs and sat down. "Well whatever her reasons, the idea of getting the mutts and Cullens gone is a very nice thought." I glanced at him and nodded. "Indeed." I was suprised that Caius hadn't grabbed the red head when she talked back at him that way, he wasn't one to just let things go. "Why didn't you put her in her place when she was talking back at us?" "She has the information we want. As soon as she gives us the rest there will be no need to play nice Volturi." "What makes you think she has anymore information?" I crossed my arms and sighed. "Just look at her! She knows what she was doing, she gave us one piece of it and is saving the rest so we want her to tell us more. She's smart..." "Volturi smart." I muttered and walked out.

Riley POV "Victoria! Don't ever start speaking to them that way again!" I spoke lowly while I flew us back to Forks, tightening my arms around her waist. "Ugh you worry too much." She rolled her eyes and looked around. "I would have understood if it was just Alec but Caius! Vicky he's one of the leaders!" She sighed and turned her head to look at me.

Victoria POV "And another thing-" I pressed my lips to his to stop him from talking. Riley was over worrying about something that was done finished. I knew I was over stepping my bounderies. I pulled back from him and smiled. "I know what I'm doing Riley..." He sighed and I smiled again. "Besides...I have a feeling I'll get the call I want." I looked straight and stayed quiet as we made our way back to little old Forks.

Laurent POV "Her plan...her plan!" I watched as James punched a tree and it broke down fast. "I don't know anything about her plan anymore! She cares for that..." He trailed off with a growl and his hands went in fists. "James I know Victoria. When she plays someone she does anything she can to convince everyone. Seems like she's over convinced you." "No! You know as well as I do she's not THAT good!" "Your not giving her enough credit, she made a whole new born army to get back at them all for killing you...this is just a step up." He crossed his arms and growled again. "It better be. Because if I'm the one getting played..." He laughed low and his jaw clenched. "Well, let's just say she won't have to worry about the cullens or mutts coming after her."

Victoria POV After we landed I told Riley I had something to do and to stay there. I ran through Forks then went to Port Angeles. I walked behind some humans and stayed close. I couldn't believe this...it was just so easy! I watched them, crouched down. Time for my attack I thought as I launched, knocking them down. It was easy killing the four humans. I got their car and piled them in the trunk then drove to Forks and burried them near the Cullens territory. I easily hid my scent on the humans and spread the Cullens around. I knew if the Volturi came they would smell them. I smirked and went back to Port Angeles.

Sneak Peak: I remembered her number and dialed it in. "Hello?" "Victoria...we need to talk. Can you come to Volterra?" "Yes..." "Come alone." I heard her laugh some and sigh. "Fine." 


	17. Ch 17 Easy To Convince

Victoria's Problem Chapter Seventeen-Easy To Convince

Victoria's POV After I finished my "little" hunt, I went into the mall and looked through clothes. I heard a whistle behind me and glanced at a guy. What was one more human going to hurt? I smiled and walked over to him. "Mind if you help me with my car? Its making an awful racket." I put my hands on my hips and the black haired, green eyed 6'5 man nodded his head before I even got the sentence all the way out. I walked out of the mall and he followed me to the alley way, where the car was parked right beside it. "You know you should park where there's light ma'am, wouldn't want something happening to you." I laughed a little and crossed my arms. "I can handle myself." He laughed this time and walked to the hood of my car. "So where's the racket?" I walked up behind him put my hands on the sides of his neck. "Hmm..." "Well whe-" I twisted his neck then. Stopping him from talking and watched as he fell to the ground. "Thanks...now the rackets gone." My cell phone rang and I took it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

James POV "James you can't think about killing Victoria!" I chuckled and looked at Laurent. "Who said I would kill her. Victoria may put this tough cover act on but if you press the right bottons...she can break. Trust me I could do far worse than kill her." I thought about the possibility and growled at it. "Don't worry Laurent, if she's smart she won't go against me."  
"James she knows what can press your bottons to. If you try doing anything to her, that is if you mistake how she feels or what she's doing, then she will turn around and do the same to you." I shook my head. I knew that Laurent and Victoria were always good friends, he was close to her and I knew he would warn her about what I was saying. He always did before, I knew he wouldn't change that now. "Not if she didn't get the chance. Theres still a girl inside her somewhere. I just need to know how to get it out. Then Riley can't do a damn thing because he would be dead." "Why don't you just kill him?" Laurent crossed his own arms now and I smiled. "I plan to...and soon with or without her consent."

Alec POV Something still bothered me. I didn't trust Victoria and I needed to know more. I was sitting in a chair behind a desk, turning my phone around in my hand and I glanced up and saw Lucy's arm around Felix's. How I hated that. I sighed and opened the I remembered her number and dialed it in. "Hello?" "Victoria...we need to talk. Can you come to Volterra?" "Yes..." "Come alone." I heard her laugh some and sigh. "Fine." I heard the click on the other end so I hung up. "Who was that Alec?" Lucy walked over and leaned against the desk and smiled. "No one important. Just a vampire named Victoria...need to clear things up." She nodded and sighed. "Where's uh Felix?" "Business as usual. But this time I'm going to help. So I will see you in a couple hours." She walked away and went through a door and I frowned deeply.

Victoria POV A couple hours later, after getting off the plane I ran to meet Alec. I saw two guards and I walked pass them and through two huge doors. "Knock, knock!" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Alec came around the corner and crossed his arms. "Hello Victoria." "Yeah, yeah what do you want?" "Show some respect." He growled. I smiled and put my hands in front of my and locked them together. "Alright..." I sighed then said, "Hi sir! What would you like, anything I can help you with? Because everyone knows I'd be glad to help!" I finished speaking in a sarcastic tone and then started laughing. "Sorry even I can't say that with a straight face." Alec glared at me and I smiled at him. "So...what do you want Alec?" "Why are you trying to get the Cullens in trouble with us?"  
"Oh I'm not trying their doing that on their own. And besides...if I hadn't told you someone else would have." He looked at me not believing.

Alec POV I didn't believe her. She knew what to say that wouldn't bring any attention to herself. She knew what things to do...and that made her dangerous...even to us. "Look I don't believe anything you say...so tell me the real reason why you-"  
"Alec!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Lucy. She was standing beside Felix and I held back a growl. "Oh...I guess I'm your distraction huh Alec?" I heard Victoria laugh some and I growled at her. Lucy and Felix walked over and I sighed. "Who is this?" Felix asked me and I was about to answer but Victoria cut me off. "I'm Victoria...was here earlier brough information about the Cullens exposing us all." Felix's eyebrows raised and he looked at me. "Thats still in investigation." He shrugged and Lucy kissed his cheek then they walked off. My hands went in fists and I glanced down.

Victoria POV I couldn't do my plan without other help...and the help I needed was a Volturi. I smirked and put my arm around Alec's neck and got next to his ear and talked so only he heard me. "Its quite obvious you want her for yourself. I can help you with that." He glanced at me then looked straight and I continued. "If you help me with the Cullen and mutt problem...I'll help you get Felix out of the way." He seemed to not be so uptight as someone could say and I heard him say, "How?" He was going to be easy to convince...how much fun for me. "Hmm...kill him of course."

Sneak Peak: She had me thinking about it...I glanced at her and saw the smirk. She knew she had me... 


	18. Ch 18 Can I Have A Sip?

Victoria's Problem Chapter Eighteen-Can I Have A Sip?

Alec's POV Victoria had came to me and put her arms around my neck. I was about to push her away but she started speaking. It was only where I could hear her, which made me curious. "Its quiet obvious you want her for yourself. I can help you with that." I glanced at her. I should have known to not show my emotions. I looked straight and she still spoke low. "If you help me with the Cullen and mutt problem...I'll help you get Felix out of the way." I still looked straight, was she serious? I knew once she said, "help me" that the Cullens hadn't done anything. I was thinking about going to Aro and speaking of this with the others but I was curious how she'd get Felix away. "How?"

"Hmm...kill him of course." I looked at her quick and she smiled at me. "You can't be serious..."

"Oh I am dead serious." I glanced around then she stepped back and put her hands in her pockets. "Victoria...you can't kill a volturi."

"I never said I'd kill him now did I?"

"But you said..." She put her hand over my mouth and got a serious expression. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know what to do for you're problem...I have someone that would do it." She moved her hand and glanced over her shoulder. "Victoria...how can you be certain you'd even succeed?"

"I made an army right under you're noses...I would have killed those Cullens before if they hadn't had the mutts to help...and not to mention I have a feeling that you're masters brought me and my friend's and mate back to do you're dirty work...so I doubt it would hurt you to help me. Besides I'd be risking alot, I'd be killed for even thinking about making Felix go away." I sighed and tried to keep my mind in a strong no. "I won't do that to Lucy."

"Oh of course be all high and mighty, Felix would have jumped and said yes by now." I growled at her and she just smiled. "Think about it...don't let Aro lay a hand on you until you decide."

"And if I still decide no?"

"Then tell them everything, but I doubt you'll say no." She turned and started walking away and I crossed my arms. "Victoria..." She stopped and glanced at me. "Yes?"

"How quickly would you have it done...say if I said yes?"

"Quicker than it took me to get here." She walked out then and I started thinking deeply.

Victoria's POV I sat on the plane by the window and tapped my fingers against my leg. I was screwed. I didn't think about saying everything I had to Alec. I was just going to test him. But the words, "kill him" slipped out. If he did say yes I'd be safe, James would be to and the whole plan would go off perfectly. But if he said no...I knew he'd tell Aro and the others. "Ma'am?" I turned my head to a tall man who was standing next to the seat I was in. "Yeah?"

"Is anyone sitting here?" I mentally laughed when I saw him give a small, shy grin. "Nope. But please do, it would be nice to have someone to speak to during this flight." A smile came across the man's face and he sat down. Instead of sitting in the seat next to the isle, he sat down in the one next to me. "What's your name?"

"Victoria, yours?" I looked at him and he looked at my eyes. I smirked and he smiled. "Its Abel...you've got really nice eyes." I leaned back in my seat and smiled at him. "Thanks." I was glad I picked out the dark blue contacts, but then again they'd be gone in less than a minute or two. "So are you a tourist?" I asked, pushing the window cover down and leaning closer to him. "Yeah...wanted to go someplace that isn't so...sunny." I laughed and bit my lip. One of the flight attendents came by and I leaned up. "Excuse me...can I get some water, two benadryl's and a pillow and blanket?"

"Sure." The perky blonde walked away and I leaned back again and looked at Abel. "Sure know what you want."

"Well of course I do Abel, any girl like me would." The flight attendent came back and handed me the water and benadryl. I sat them down on the fold out table in front of me and she started to hand me the blanket and pillow. "Abel can you set those in the seat next to you?" He took them and did as I asked and the flight attendent walked away. "Abel...are you single?"

"Depends are you?" I smirked and leaned closer to him and got close to his ear. "Well...it depends on what single means...I mean are you single on this plane.."

"Yeah." I smiled and blew breath behind his ear. I saw him looking at me from the corner of his eye. I pulled back and opened up the pack of benadryl's. Without Abel seeing I pulled them apart and dropped the powder of them inside the water and stirred the water up with my finger. After I did that I wiped my finger off on my pants and pretended to drink the water. I sat it down and smiled at Abel. He grinned at me and turned his body some so he was facing me. "Can I have a sip?" I smirked and handed him the water. "You can have it all." He smiled and downed the whole thing then set the glass down. We were quiet some and I noticed he was starting to get sleepy. "Abel..." He looked over at me and gave a small grin. "Yeah?"

"Can I have a sip?" I leaned over and kissed behind his ear once. He chuckled and looked at me. "Sip of?" I smirked and bit behind his ear. He gasped and I put my hand on the side of his face and sucked quickly, taking out any venom that he could have gotten in his system. I kept drinking from him until I heard his heart beat slow. I pulled back and licked my lips. "Thanks Abel I needed that." I reached over and put the pillow behind his head then put the blanket over him. I grabbed a pen he had sticking up from his shirt pocket and stabbed it in his neck where I bit so no one would see it was a bite mark. I left it there and leaned back in my seat. "Ma'am?" I looked over at the attendent and put my finger to my lips. "Shhh...he's sleeping."

Next:  
"So you're saying...we might have a Volturi to help us?"

"No...not us. I might have a Volturi to help ME. I'm the one that went there and wrapped him around my finger now didn't I?" I growled at her and crossed my arms. 


	19. Ch 19 No Not Us

Victoria's Problem  
Chapter Nineteen-No Not Us

Victoria's POV

Once I got off the plane I ran fast. I stopped running when I was in the woods and I looked over my shoulder and kept walking. I bumped into someone and looked straight and up some. I saw James looking at me and I smiled.

James POV

I saw her walking and I stepped in front of her, she obviously wasn't paying attention because she walked straight into me. I almost growled but she looked at me and smiled. "James.." I stayed still and looked at her, she chewed on her bottom lip and her expression changed...not so evil and bitchy. Actually innocent and sweet. "Not even going to give me a proper hello?" I opened my arms and pulled her into them, wrapping my arms around her. I set my chin on her head and breathed deeply. "What were you doing in Italy?" I moved my chin from her head and looked at her. The innocent look disapeared and she smirked. "I spoke with a Volturi..."

"I think thats obvious there's no other reason that you'd be there." I growled the words at her and she stepped back from me. "Why were you speaking with them?"

"Well, for one, I was setting up the little Cullens, another thing..." She smiled, locking her hands together in front of her. "I know how to get us a Volturi." I took a double takeVolturi for us? "What do you mean?"

"He's Alec, I saw some things that I could use to my advantage..that is..for a price." I grinned and looked at her. "So you're saying...we might have a Volturi to help us?"

"No...not us. I might have a Volturi to help ME. I'm the one that went there and wrapped him around my finger now didn't I?" I growled at her and crossed my arms. With a flip of a coin, the bitch was back. "Yes...yes I suppose you did."

V-POV

I smiled at him and pulled his arms apart. "Now James...don't be like that." I put my hands on the sides of his face and pressed against him. "You know once this is over what you'll be able to do." I saw him slightly grin and I kissed him recieving a kiss back. I broke away and put my hands on his shoulders and started making slow circles. "Don't be so jealous James..he has nothing on you." I looked into his eyes as I spoke and saw him smile at me. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face close to his. "Victoria..." He trailed off smiling.

"Yes?"

"Its not important." He kissed my lips then pulled back before I could react. "Now, whats this you can use to your advantage?"

Next:

"Are you insane? You want to KILL a Volturi?" I simply nodded and smiled at him. "Yes." He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into a standing position. "Victoria! What if they catch you?" I frowned at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thats why I was hoping you'd help me with the killing part..."


	20. Authors Note

Authors Note

I have to say Thanks for the reviews! I'd like you to check out my other stories though if you wouldn't mind. Mainly there are two so the first I want you to check out is: Horror And Gore.

Its rated M for the gore but thats mainly all.

The second is Rosalie's Problem. My fan fic on Rosalie.

Again thanks fo rthe reviews and if you read my other stories please review those as well!

:D


End file.
